gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Elizabeta Torres
Elizabeta "Liz" Torres (1977 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Es una de las mayores traficantes de Liberty City. Elizabeta es una de las personas de Liberty City que está más conectada: conoce a Patrick McReary de la familia McReary; a Playboy X de los North Holland Hustlers; a Little Jacob de los jamaicanos; a Johnny Klebitz de los The Lost, y a Malc de los Uptown Riders. Puede que Elizabeta sea bisexual ya que en la misión Blow Your Cover se le ve bailando con una mujer, de forma, "algo sensual". Además, Marta afirma que ha tenido relaciones con ella. Historia Se casó 3 veces, por ello no cree que todos los hombres sean malos, en 2008 suele ser hostil a ellos. 1991 Tuvo una infancia difícil, a los 14 años, un hombre intentó prostituirla; según ella, le cortó las bolas, y cuando acabó con él, se ganó una reputación en Puerto Rico y ningún hombre la tocó luego de eso. Ese mismo año (no se sabe si antes o después), fué arrestada por posesión de crack. 1993 Dos años después, vuelve a ser arrestada por el mismo delito. 1994 Un año después, es arrestada por agresión (quizá aquí empezó su empoderamiento femenino y hostilidad hacia los hombres, o su gusto hacia las mujeres). 1996 Dos años después, sube de nivel y es arrestada por posesión de heroína. 2000 En el nuevo milenio, es arrestada por posesión de armas con ánimo de delinquir. 2001 Un año después, es arrestada por abusos deshonestos en 2do grado. GTA 4 Liberty City, 2008 La amiga de Mallorie thumb|250px|La amiga de Mallorie. Mallorie Bardas, novia de Roman Bellic, comienza a buscar contactos para Niko Bellic, primo de Roman, ya que ambos están en la miseria desde la destrucción de su empresa, Express Car Service. Uno de ellos es el jefe de la comunidad de Bohan Manny Escuela. Niko hace un par de trabajos para él. Uno o dos días más tarde, recibe una llamada de Mallorie, preguntándole si ya se cansó de Manny y diciéndole que tiene una amiga puertorriqueña que trafica drogas, Elizabeta Torres, , y que le puede dar trabajo. Niko acepta. El trato con Packie thumb|250px|Packie y Elizabeta conversando. Niko se dirige al apartamento donde lo citó Mallorie, en San Quentin Avenue, Bohan y se reúne con ella. Mallorie lo lleva hasta la planta alta, donde el guardaespaldas, Jorge, la recibe, pero le niega la entrada a Niko. Mallorie lo convence de dejarlo pasar. Elizabeta está en el sillón, conversando con un tipo sobre como logró que un traficante comprara su droga sin quejarse. Mallorie le presenta a Niko y Elizabeta le pregunta qué es lo que sabe del negocio de las drogas. Niko responde que sabe mucho sobre la protección y que le pida lo que sea. thumb|250px|Mallorie presentando a Niko y Elizabeta. Elizabeta le explica que necesita a alguien para vigilar de lejos un trato del que no está segura, y el hombre que la acompaña, Patrick McReary, apodado Packie, es justamente el encargado de realizarlo, con la colaboración de un socio suyo. Sin embargo, el indicado debe ser alguien que ninguno de los traficantes conozca, ya que sería fácil localizarlo, y es muy difícil hallar a alguien confiable. Niko acepta el trabajo, y dice que es fácil. Elizabeta ríe y alega que es un poco más difícil que pasar todo el día con Manny Escuela en "la calle". Niko responde que es mejor que hablar con él, a lo que todos responden riendo. Elizabeta le dice a Niko que, si logra ese trato, podrá darle más trabajo, y que espera que lo consiga, luego le da las gracias a Mallorie por presentárselo. Elizabeta afirma que no confía en nadie que trabaje con Packie. Niko y Patrick se van, y Elizabeta le menciona a Mallorie que al menos parece buen tipo. Elizabeta Torres 4.png|El trato sospechoso. Elizabeta Torres 5.png|''Es mejor que pasar tiempo con Manny.'' Elizabeta Torres 6.png|Elizabeta presentando a Packie. thumb|250px|Elizabeta felicitando a Niko. La mala corazonada de Elizabeta resulta ser cierta y el socio de Packie es sangrientamente asesinado por los traficantes. Packie se esconde detrás de un basurero y Niko elimina a todos los atacantes con un rifle de francotirador. Luego de completar el trabajo, Niko llama a Elizabeta y le informa que su chico fue asesinado, y que Packie logró sobrevivir debido a que pudo matar a todos los atacantes con su ayuda, además de que no han perdido la mercancía. Elizabeta, relajada, le dice a Niko que le agradece mucho la ayuda y que Mallorie tenía razón sobre él. La redada de agentes encubiertos thumb|250px|Elizabeta bailando con Carmen Ortiz. Niko regresa al apartamento. Elizabeta está dando una fiesta organizada con muchísimas personas bailando (entre ellas Carmen Ortiz y Pathos). Elizabeta baila con Carmen de forma un tanto "extraña" y le dice que se ve muy bien. Detrás de ella baila otro sujeto con una chica. Elizabeta ve llegar a Niko y lo saluda, alegando que cuando una persona tiene cocaína, cualquier idiota con dinero para gastar viene a sus fiestas. Niko se ríe y le pregunta si tiene trabajo, a lo que Elizabeta responde que sí. En eso, llega el otro hombre, que se hace llamar Playboy X. thumb|250px|El comentario hacia Niko. Elizabeta presenta a Playboy y Niko y luego a otro sujeto, llamado Johnny Klebitz, un motero de The Lost MC de aspecto siniestro. Elizabeta les explica a Niko y Playboy que Johnny tiene un alijo de heroína, pero que ella se especializa en cocaína, y por eso no puede comprarla. Sin embargo, le ha conseguido un comprador, un socio suyo llamado Charlie. Elizabeta tampoco se fía del todo de este tipo ni de sus compañeros del negocio, por lo que le pide a Niko que vigile el trato junto a Playboy y ayuden a Johnny con la venta. Niko acepta el trabajo. Johnny se va por su lado, Niko y Playboy también, mientras hablan sobre sus negocios. Elizabeta regresa con Carmen Ortiz y se pone a bailar nuevamente. En realidad, se sabe luego que tenía otros propósitos, pero luego se verán. Elizabeta Torres 10.png|El motero Johnny. Elizabeta Torres 11.png|''Un pequeño favor.'' Elizabeta Torres 12.png|Conociendo a Playboy. thumb|250px|Elizabeta lo sabía todo. En el trato, Charlie, el comprador asiático y extraño, resulta ser un policía camuflado que, incapaz de continuar encubriéndose, ataca a Playboy, Niko y Johnny. Johnny escapa por su lado, mientras que Playboy y Niko ultiman a Charlie y escapan del lugar. Niko lleva a Playboy nuevamente a su ático en Holanda Norte y luego se marcha, para llamar a Elizabeta e informarle que Charlie era un policía encubierto que casi los arresta por el tráfico de drogas. Elizabeta no se sorprende y le explica que ya sabía que había un soplón en el asunto, y que podrían haber sido Playboy o él. La llamada Elizabeta sufre una paranoia y siente que todo el mundo está en su contra. Niko hace un último trabajo para Manny Escuela, que consiste en el asesinato de tres traficantes que estaban hablando mal de él y tratándolo de homosexual. Al completar con éxito tal trabajo, Niko recibe una llamada de Elizabeta, gritándole a alguien y diciéndole que se calle. Ese alguien es el amigo de Niko, Little Jacob. Elizabeta le pide que venga a ayudarla, pues Jacob la está molestando. Ambos siguen discutiendo, hasta que Niko dice que no hace muy bien de mediador, pero que tratará de ver que puede hacer. Elizabeta Torres 14.png|Elizabeta insultando a Jacob. Elizabeta Torres 15.png|''Ven antes de que empiece a disparar.'' Elizabeta Torres 16.png|Niko aceptando la invitación. Recuperando la cocaína y la verdad thumb|250px|Elizabeta peleando. Niko se dirige al apartamento de Elizabeta y encuentra la situación tan mala como pensó: Elizabeta y Jacob están dentro, insultándose mutuamente. Niko los calma antes de que la cosa llegue a los golpes y Elizabeta le explica que tenía su cocaína robada lista para venderla, pero Jacob le presentó a unos traficantes que se la han jugado y se llevaron la droga. Jacob le grita que no fue culpa suya y que parecían gente de fiar y que también lo engañaron. Elizabeta amenaza con darle un golpe en la cara a Jacob y Niko los debe agarrar a los dos por los brazos. thumb|250px|La explicación. Niko, mientras evita que los dos se maten entre sí (ya que Eliazabeta trata de conseguir un arma) le pregunta a Elizabeta por qué lo llamó. Elizabeta le explica a Niko que la cocaína robada se encuentra guardada en un bolso, que los ladrones están protegiendo para su posterior venta en el hospital abandonado de Isla Colonial. El trabajo de Niko es ir al edificio, matar a los ladrones y hacer el trabajo de Jacob, que ya ha sido demasiado ineficiente, Jacob se molesta con eso y trata de pelear nuevamente con Elizabeta, pero ella opta por ignorarlo. Niko se marcha. Niko recupera la droga y se reúne con Jacob para devolvérsela, pero la novia de Niko, Michelle Stone, aparece y le saca a Niko la cocaína, diciéndole que están a punto de desmontar a Elizabeta y que se proteja, además de que trabaja para el gobierno. Elizabeta Torres 19.png|La paranoia de Elizabeta. Elizabeta Torres 20.png|''Reza por el éxito de Niko.'' Elizabeta Torres 21.png|Las órdenes finales. La caída de Elizabeta thumb|250px|Elizabeta preocupada por su futuro. Luego de que Jacob informara a Elizabeta de lo sucedido con el gobierno, Niko regresa por última vez al apartamento. Elizabeta lleva una pistola a todas partes y está más estresada y paranoica que nunca. Niko le pregunta qué le sucede y Elizabeta responde que la policía va detrás de ella, que saben demasiado, que Jorge, su guardaespaldas personal, la ha delatado con la justicia y ahora la van a encarcelar por una larga temporada. A Niko no parece importarle y Elizabeta explica que ha trabajado demasiado como para ir a prisión, que ya está cansada de los traidores y que a lo mejor él la ha traicionado, cosa que Niko niega rotundamente. thumb|250px|Manny atosigando a Elizabeta. En eso, tocan la puerta. Elizabeta pregunta quién es y alguien contesta "es la calle". Elizabeta saca la pistola y le ordena a Niko abrir. Niko lo hace y entran Manny Escuela y Jay Hamilton, filmando todo lo que ocurre en el apartamento. Elizabeta lo reconoce y le pregunta qué está haciendo y le pide que pare. Manny la insulta y le exige que deje de vender drogas por ahí y que va a dejar en paz a Bohan y a su gente. Elizabeta le ordena que pare, pero Manny simplemente se sorprende de ver a Niko y le pregunta que hace allí. Elizabeta, aprovechando la distracción, levanta la pistola y ejecuta a Manny, para luego disprar al cuello de Jay y destruir la cámara. Elizabeta grita, como excusa por lo que hizo, que no estaba de humor. Niko dice, con pesar, que al menos llegó muy cerca de trincar a un traficante, como se había prometido. Elizabeta y Niko meten los cuerpos en un Voodoo y Elizabeta le ordena a Niko llevárselos a un doctor que pagará bien por sus órganos. Elizabeta Torres 24.png|El fin de Manny y Jay. Elizabeta Torres 25.png|''¿Me ayudas a limpiar?'' Elizabeta Torres 26.png|El médico forense de Dukes. [[Archivo:Elizabeta Torres 27.png|thumb|250px|''La fiesta ha acabado.]] Niko conduce el Voodoo y, tras una larga persecución con la policía, logra llevar los cadáveres de Manny y Jay al médico forense. Sin embargo, el médico no está feliz, pues al parecer Manny perdió un ojo por culpa de la bala, y los ojos son lo que más dinero le daría. Niko recibe una parte y otra va para Elizabeta. Niko recibe una llamada de Elizabeta unos minutos después. Según un contacto de Elizabeta, una patrulla policial se dirige a arrestarla a su apartamento, y corta la llamada con sus últimas palabras antes de que la detengan "la fiesta se acabó". La sospecha de Mallorie thumb|250px|La sospecha de Mallorie. Luego de que Niko rescate a su primo de su reciente secuestro a manos de Dimitri Rascalov, recibe una llamada de Mallorie. Al parecer, ella no ha llegado a enterarse formalmente de que Elizabeta ha matado a Manny, pero tiene una sospecha, aunque tampoco tiene idea de la participación de Niko en el trabajo. Mallorie le pide disculpas a Niko por habérsela presentado, y Niko responde que importa muy poco, que necesitaba el dinero y que le agradece lo que ha hecho. Luego le pide que salude a Roman de su parte y cuelga. Trabajando con Packie thumb|250px|Packie recordando a Elizabeta. Niko comienza a hacer trabajos para la Organización criminal McReary, liderada por Gerry McReary y su hermano, que es Packie, el amigo de Elizabeta. Packie y Niko planean robar un banco con la ayuda de un tercer hermano, Derrick McReary, y un colega, Michael Keane. Gerry le pregunta a Packie donde fue que encontró a Niko, a lo que Packie responde que fue con aquella traficante tan paranoica de Bohan, afirmando que si ella podía confiar en Niko, cualquiera puede. Gerry no se fía del todo de Niko, pero al final logra confiar en él. Juicio Elizabeta es enjuiciada y encarcelada. Durante el juicio, se sabe que el fiscal de distrito obligó a todos a oír interminables horas de grabaciones de Elizabeta insultando traficantes de forma muy parecida. El juez Mitt Burrows, acabó sentenciando a Elizabeta a trescientos años de cárcel. Después de que Niko hace un último trabajo para Gerry McReary, aparece el arresto de Elizabeta en el Liberty Tree. Si Niko trata de llamarla, la contestadora de Elizabeta le pide que llame en veinticinco años. TLAD Liberty City, 2008 La heroína y el mensaje thumb|250px|El mensaje de Billy. Johnny Klebitz, vicepresidente de The Lost MC, ayuda a regañadientes al presidente, Billy Grey a robar un alijo de heroína a los Angels of Death. Billy planea venderla, pero Johnny no quiere, ya que los rivales los matarán. Al poco tiempo, Billy le manda a Johnny un mensaje de texto, pidiéndole que vaya a ver a Liz Torres, la traficante de drogas puertorriqueña, para que los asesore y les consiga un comprador. Billy menciona que la droga la puede buscar donde Brian Jeremy, su mano derecha. La ayuda al club de The Lost thumb|250px|Johnny saludando a Liz. Johnny va al apartamento de Liz en San Quentin Avenue y ella está teniendo una fiesta organizada, mientras baila con Carmen Ortiz. Elizabeta se para y lo saluda, bailando brevemente con él. Johnny se niega a besarla, ya que lo interpreta como un intento de asesinato, en referencia a que ella cometió uno de la misma manera. Liz le dice que habló con Billy Grey y que está dispuesta a ayudarlos si él la ayuda. Johnny acepta y le pregunta que quiere. Liz le dice que hay un edificio en Schottler donde está el comprador, el asiático Charlie, y que pronto vienen Niko Bellic y Playboy X. thumb|250px|Charlie, el asiático. Niko y Playboy ayudarán a Johnny en el trato con Charlie. Liz le dice a Johnny que cree que uno de los tres (Playboy, Niko o Charlie) es policía, y quiere descubrir quien. Para lograrlo, deberá ponerlo nervioso hasta que se delate, y cuando lo haga, eliminarlo. Johnny acepta, ya que lo ve como una forma de deshacerse de la heroína, y se siente por un rato a esperar a Niko y Playboy. Estos llegan poco después y Playboy baila, mientras Liz conversa con Johnny y Niko. Johnny finalmente dice que irá a recoger la heroína y los verá en el edificio para el trato. Liz vuelve a bailar con Carmen Ortiz, y luego le explica a Niko toda la historia, aunque omitiendo el hecho de que uno es policía, siendo que su verdadera intención era descubrir quien era el soplón. Niko se marcha y Elizabeta sigue bailando. Elizabeta Torres 33.png|''Silencia al soplón. Elizabeta Torres 34.png|Presentando a Playboy X. Elizabeta Torres 35.png|La llegada del eslavo. thumb|250px|Johnny informando a Liz. El trato sale mal, ya que justamente, el soplón es Charlie. Playboy y Niko se ocupan de él, mientras que Johnny huye por otro lado. Al final, Johnny escapa del edificio, matando policías, y se aleja de ellos, perdiéndolos al fin a mucha distancia. Luego recibe un par de llamadas, una de Billy, otra de un federal compañero de Charlie, y finalmente de Liz, preguntándole como le fue. Johnny dice que bien, excepto porque su comprador casi lo mata. Liz se burla y le pregunta por Niko, a lo que Johnny comenta que con él todo salió bien. Liz opina que debe ser el único tipo Europeo que no ha trabajado para el Estado y cuelga. El pedido de ayuda thumb|250px|Elizabeta contactando a Johnny. Un tiempo después, Elizabeta le envía a Johnny un largo mensaje de texto, diciéndole que habló con su buen amigo Jim Fitzgerald y que este mencionó que necesitaba trabajo, y que ahora tiene a dos miembros de los Uptown Riders, otro grupo de moteros de Liberty City, Malc y DeSean, los cuales necesitan de sus habilidades para un pequeño trabajo, y que podrían hacerse amigos al tener los mismos gustos. Johnny acepta y se dirige al apartamento de Elizabeta para informarse un poco más. Los Uptown Riders y el camión thumb|250px|Liz hablando sobre Andreas. En el apartamento, Johnny tiene un pequeño problema con el nuevo guardaespaldas de Liz, Andreas, el cual no quiere dejarlo pasar. Liz le grita de mala manera desde la sala para que lo deje entrar y luego se disculpa con Johnny, afirmando que la gente decente de esos tiempos es muy difícil de encontrar. Andreas se queja de que su trabajo es protegerla. Liz comienza a hablar sobre como ellos nunca acabarán en la ruina, pues todos quieren sus drogas. En ese momento, le presenta a Johnny a Malc y a DeSean (aunque ya los conoce), los miembros de los Uptown Riders, que van acompañados por otro tipo. thumb|250px|Conociendo a Malc. Los cuatro hablan sobre como, al no acabar en la ruina, quizás acaben en un Centro Penitenciario por el tráfico. Liz ríe y afirma que no importa, que mientras ellos sean confiables y no soplen nada a la policía, no tendrán ningún problema con la ley. Liz les comenta a Johnny y Malc que una furgoneta llena de soplones, traidores y traficantes llegará pronto y han sobornado al guardia de seguridad del Puente de Borough Este para que los deje pasar sin registros y vender su mercancía en territorio. Liz también le pide a Johnny, a modo de chiste, que cambie su motocicleta vieja por una nueva como la de Malc. Luego de eso, le pide al grupo que vayan al puente de Borough Este y maten a los soplones, además de robarse la furgoneta, que contiene cocaína. Los cuatro se marchan. Elizabeta Torres 40.png|Los soplones. Elizabeta Torres 41.png|''Han sobornado el peaje.'' Elizabeta Torres 42.png|Las órdenes de Liz. thumb|250px|Informando a Liz. Malc se hace pasar por el guardia de seguridad y va cobrando el peaje en el puente, hasta que se aparece la Rumpo que deben robar. Se desata un tiroteo en el que DeSean y el otro motero matan a los soplones y escapan de la policía, mientras que Malc y Johnny deben llevar la furgoneta con la mercancía hasta un garaje. En el lugar, Johnny telefonea a Liz, y le informa que tuvieron que hacer demasiado ruido para robar esa cosa, y que no está muy seguro de que matar a tanta gente sea bueno para el negocio. Rescatando a la mula de drogas thumb|250px|Liz hablando por teléfono con Marta. Johnny se dirige nuevamente al apartamento. Elizabeta está hablando spanglish por teléfono, mientras le dice a alguien que solo debe pasar por los agentes de la aduana y así llegará con ella. Johnny llega y Liz, tomada por sorpresa, levanta su 9mm y lo embiste, aunque se relaja casi al instante y le pide que se detenga un momento mientras habla por teléfono. Tras colgar, grita a Andreas por no haberle avisado que Johnny llegara y casi haber provocado que ella le dispara. Andreas se defiende, diciendo que estaba en la cocina haciendo lo que le dijo. Liz exige que no quiere excusas y le ordena volver a la cocina. thumb|250px|Las bajas en el negocio. Andreas se va y Liz y Johnny se ponen a hablar. Liz le pregunta que tal la pasó con Malc y DeSean. Johnny explica que justamente para eso vino a hablar: no le gusta la idea de haber matado a tanta gente, ya que son demasiados cadáveres y la policía los va a capturar a todos, arruinando los negocios. Liz se burla y afirma que, si no hubiera asesinado a un proxeneta en 1991, ahora sería prostituta, y que sin cadáveres no hay negocio. Johnny comenta que empieza a sonar como Billy. Ambos beben unos tragos y Liz le explica que una contrabandista amiga suya, Marta, también conocida como "Mula de Drogas" viene desde Puerto Rico para unos negocios. El trabajo de Johnny será ir al Aeropuerto Internacional Francis y recoger a Marta, y luego llevarla de vuelta al apartamento. Mientras Johnny se va, Liz le grita a Andreas que se ha dejado una mancha, y que limpie de una vez antes de que Marta llegue. Elizabeta Torres 46.png|El destino del chulo. Elizabeta Torres 47.png|Las ordenes para Johnny. Elizabeta Torres 48.png|''Es difícil limpiar la casa.'' El último trabajo y el final thumb|250px|Liz insultando a Andreas. En el apartamento, Malc está visitando a Liz junto con DeSean. Detrás, en la cocina, Marta y Andreas están preparando una sopa. Liz le grita a Andreas que deje ya a Marta, pues este la está atosigando y molestando con que la está haciendo mal. Al final, Liz estalla y le exige a Andreas que se calle. Llega Johnny y todos se saludan brevemente. Marta invita a Johnny a comer y este accede, pero Malc lo corta con que tienen mucho trabajo por hacer. Al parecer, alguien ha vendido a Liz y ahora ella cree que es mejor que hagan sus últimos tratos y se alejen de ella y de cualquier otro asociado suyo. thumb|250px|La imposible próxima vez. Johnny sugiere "esconder" a Marta hasta que se pase la presión policial, pero Liz se enfada y le grita que, si se acerca a ella, la policía no será su único problema. Luego menciona que, al parecer, pincharon el teléfono de Andreas y han escuchado todas las conversaciones. Andreas se muestra avergonzado y se calla. Tras intercambiar algunas palabras con Liz, Johnny dice que tendrán que prepararse para la próxima vez que realicen un trato. Liz anuncia que no habrá próxima vez, pues la han vuelto a traicionar, y quizás lo sigan haciendo, por lo que deben vender la cocaína y así se desharán de la evidencia. Liz se despide de Malc, DeSean y Johnny, ya que probablemente no volverán a verse. Luego Liz les dice que Andreas los estará esperando para la entrega del dinero y vuelve a resolver sus asuntos. Johnny se despide de todos y se marcha con Malc a cumplir su trabajo. Elizabeta Torres 51.png|''¿Teléfonos pinchados?'' Elizabeta Torres 52.png|Liz gritándole a Johnny. Elizabeta Torres 53.png|La despedida. thumb|250px|Liz hablando sobre la policía. El trato sale mal, pues el comprador es inteligente y trata de robarles tanto el dinero como la cocaína. Johnny, DeSean y Malc se las arreglan para evitar que se roben la misma, pero no consiguen el dinero de Liz. Una vez que Malc y DeSean se dirigen a regresar el producto, Johnny telefonea a Liz. Ella le pregunta si, por lo menos, tendrá dinero para pagar la fianza cuando la arresten. Johnny responde que no, que el trato salió mal y que ahora sus compañeros de trabajo vuelven con el producto. Liz responde que son tiempos difíciles, y que se mantenga alejado, pues la policía está a punto de atraparla. Johnny puede llamarla de nuevo, se le escuchará a ella diciéndole a Marta que tire el perico por el toilet y que está a punto de ser atrapada, Johnny le desea suerte y no se le vuelve a oír más. Base de datos del LCPD 700px|center Relaciones Residencia Elizabeta pasa casi todo el tiempo encerrada en su casa, por lo que no tiene muchas propiedades en Liberty City, más que un pequeño y algo lujoso apartamento. Nunca es vista fuera de su apartamento. thumb|250px|Liz, Niko, Mallorie y Packie en el apartamento. *El apartamento de Elizabeta se encuentra en San Quentin Avenue, Bohan Sur, Bohan. Es una residencia humilde, con un aspecto hogareño raro en Elizabeta, está decorado con varios cuadros, algunas vitrinas donde Liz guarda objetos valiosos para ella. El Apartamento tiene prácticamente lo básico, tiene una sala con un sillón polvoso donde generalmente esta Elizabeta y donde hace sus fiestas con sus compañeros. Tiene una cocina en donde Andreas ayuda a Marta a preparar los alimentos. Aquí comienzan todas las misiones de Elizabeta. Vehículos Elizabeta no conduce, ya que nunca sale de su casa, pero posee un coche, aunque lo pierde en la única ocasión en la que se menciona. Es de color blanco con rayas rosadas a los costados. thumb|250px|El Voodoo de Elizabeta. *'Voodoo:' Elizabeta tiene este coche aparcado en un garaje al lado de su apartamento. Es de color único e imposible de conseguir, aunque fácil de robar. Elizabeta manda a Niko a conducirlo en la misión "Have a Heart", ya que ha guardado los cuerpos de Manny Escuela y Jay Hamilton en el maletero y quiere vendérselos a un médico forense cercano. Niko puede destruir el coche para hacer más rápido el proceso. Negocios Tráfico de drogas Elizabeta es una de las mayores traficantes de Liberty City. Posee asociados como Charlie y Jorge. También trabaja con Marta, la posible amante de la misma y la encargada de llevar y traer las drogas desde Puerto Rico. Tráfico de órganos thumb|186px|Los cuerpos de Manny y Jay. Elizabeta tiene una relación de negocios con un médico forense que realiza tráfico de órganos humanos. Al parecer, Elizabeta asesina cada tanto gente y vende sus cuerpos a este médico para que trafique sus órganos y le envíe una parte de las ganancias. En "Have a Heart", Elizabeta asesina a Manny Escuela y Jay Hamilton, para luego telefonear al doctor y pedirle que reciba sus cuerpos por dinero. Este es el último negocio que Elizabeta realiza antes de que una patrulla la arreste pocos minutos después de que Niko Bellic, el matón serbio y amigo de Elizabeta, entregue los cuerpos. Se desconoce si Elizabeta realiza esos negocios comúnmente, pero ya que conoce al doctor, es algo probable. Bandas afiliadas Uptown Riders Los Uptown Riders son un club de moteros afroamericanos. Tres miembros de ellos, Malc, DeSean y un tipo desconocido, tienen tratos con Elizabeta y son bastante amigos. A Malc no le gusta ser insultado delante de Elizabeta, ya que cree que lo hace parecer alguien débil. Elizabeta envía a Malc y DeSean, junto con Johnny Klebitz a realizar un par de trabajos para ella. El primero es robar una furgoneta que contiene mucha cocaína y, de paso, matar a los soplones y traidores que la llevan. En el segundo deben vender la cocaína, aunque las cosas salen mal y Malc y DeSean deciden devolvérsela a Liz, pues los compradores intentan robársela. Al final, Elizabeta les pide que no se acerquen a ella, pues la policía la investiga. Uptown Riders logo.PNG|Logo de los Uptown Riders. Up.png|Miembros de los Uptown Riders. The Lost MC Los The Lost son otro club de moteros de Liberty City. A diferencia de los Uptown Riders, ellos utilizan motocicletas antiguas y son "moteros de verdad". Son liderados por Johnny Klebitz y Billy Grey. Billy y Elizabeta se contactan para vender un alijo de heroína juntos a un tal Charlie, el cual resulta ser un policía encubierto y el trato un fraude. Más tarde, Elizabeta contacta con Jim Fitzgerald, el amigo de Johnny y miembro importante del club, y decide darles una sociedad y un par de trabajos. Elizabeta y Johnny mantienen una buena relación hasta el arresto de esta última. The Lost Insignia.png|Logo de The Lost. Jason The Lost IV.png|Unos miembros de The Lost. Jamaicanos Los jamaicanos son una banda jamaiquina liderada por Real Badman y por su socio y colega Little Jacob. Elizabeta tiene buena relación con ellos y hacen tratos juntos. La relación termina cuando Jacob le presenta a Liz unos macarras que se roban su cocaína en pleno trato. Liz amenaza con matar a Jacob si Niko Bellic no recupera la cocaína. Niko lo hace, pero su novia Michelle Stone, que trabajaba para el gobierno, se la lleva. Jacob decepcionado, se va, pero Liz no lo mata y lo perdona por haber fallado. Jamaican_Miembros.jpg|Miembros de la banda Organización criminal McReary La familia McReary es conformada por un grupo de gángsters irlandeses dedicados al atraco de bancos, tráfico de drogas, secuestros y otra clase de negocios criminales, así como servir de matones a la Familia Pegorino de Alderney. Uno de sus principales contactos de drogas es Elizabeta. Los hermanos son Derrick, Gerald y Patrick McReary. Este último es quien tiene relación con Elizabeta y quien realiza los tratos. Patrick se ve envuelto en un trato con gente en quien Elizabeta no confía, por lo que esta envía a Niko Bellic a supervisarlo. Niko debe salvar a Patrick y a sus socios cuando las cosas salen mal y luego informar a Elizabeta. IMK GTA IV.PNG|Miembros de la banda. FamiliaMcReary.png|La familia McReary. North Holland Hustlers Los Traficantes de Holanda Norte son una red de traficantes afroamericanos liderados por Playboy X y Dwayne Forge. Playboy y Liz tienen una relación de negocios cercana, aunque ella afirma no soportarlo y dice que es un idiota. En 2008, Niko Bellic es contratado por Liz para defender un trato de heroína, las cosas salen mal y Niko debe salvar a Playboy. NorthHollandHustlers-GTA4-members.jpg|Miembros de la banda. IV Playboy X.jpg|Playboy X. Misiones en las que aparece GTA 4 *Street Sweeper *Luck of the Irish *Blow Your Cover *Deconstruction for Beginners *The Puerto Rican Connection *The Snow Storm *Have a Heart *Harboring a Grudge *Hostile Negotiation *Three Leaf Clover *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend TLAD *Action/Reaction *Buyer's Market *Hit the Pipe *Heavy Toll *Marta Full of Grace *Shifting Weight *Roman's Holiday Curiosidades *En 1991 Dwayne Forge fué arrestado por el mismo delito al igual que ella en el mismo año, posiblemente fueron socios en ese entonces, pero no está confirmado. *El skin de Elizabeta, se parece mucho a las prostitutas. *Al igual que Salvatore Leone, sufrió paranoia. *Al igual que Gerry McReary, se casó 3 veces. *Después de Have a Heart y Shifting Weight, es condenada a trescientos años en prisión. Sin embargo, lógicamente ella estaría muerta ya que la condena que le dieron es como si fuera cadena perpetua. *Si Niko o Johnny tratan de llamar a Elizabeta después de haber hecho sus misiones su contestador dirá que debe volver a llamar dentro de veinticinco años, pero son trescientos años la condena que le dieron de cárcel. *En su Artwork se nota que esta delgada, cuando en las Cinemáticas se le nota más gorda, posiblemente sea la versión Beta de Elizabeta. *Es posible que esté relacionada con Armando Torres, ya que tienen el mismo apellido, aunque no está comprobado. *Tal vez su contestadora es un guiño a su muerte, cómo se sabe Elizabeta en 2008 tiene 31, y tras su condena si es telefoneada dice que hay que llamar dentro de veinticinco años. Esto puede ser un guiño a que murió en 2033 a la edad de cincuenta y seis años. *Otra posibilidad es que, al cumplir cincuenta y seis en el año 2033, Elizabeta pudiera solicitar libertad condicional y ser nuevamente sometida a juicio. *En Blow Your Cover Elizabeta menciona que no se acerca a la cocaína, pero en la misión "Have a Heart" se le ve esnifando. Probablemente comenzara debido al estrés. *Durante los tratos para vender droga en 2008 que involucró a Niko y Johnny, ninguno salió bien, y se podría decir que con base en ello y el reguero de cadáveres, se logró su arresto. de:Elizabeta Torres en:Elizabeta Torres fi:Elizabeta Torres fr:Elizabeta Torres nl:Elizabeta Torres pl:Elizabeta Torres pt:Elizabeta Torres ru:Элизабета Торрес sv:Elizabeta Torres Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Líderes de bandas Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Traficantes